As with the development of mobile communication and the improvement of living standards, various mobile terminals such as cell phones are used more and more widely. A cell phone has become an indispensable communication tool in human life.
In the existing skills, the cell phones possess more and more functions, and, basically, each of them is equipped with a camera having an ability to take a picture. Various topics are covered in photography. They are not limited to portrait and landscape. The photographs may even serve as notes. For example, each time a car is refueled, the meter of a fuel dispenser and the car odometer can be photographed such that it is convenient to estimate fuel use in the future. Furthermore, a water meter, a gas meter, and an electricity meter can be photographed each month such that it is convenient to check the use of water, gas, and electricity in the later day. However, the existing cell phones save the files obtained by photographing into the same location. If the number of photographed pictures is increased after a certain period of time, it is difficult to find the desired pictures and it is inconvenient to delete unwanted figures in a batch process.
Therefore, there is a need to further develop and improve the existing skills.